This application pertains to the art of bulk loading apparatus and more particularly to apparatus for loading bulk magnetic tape onto an empty cassette. The invention is specifically applicable to loading magnetic video tape from a bulk cartridge onto cassettes for use by commercial and domestic consumers of those products and will be described with particular reference thereto. Currently popular magnetic tape sizes include one-half inch (1/2") VHS, VHS-C, eight millimeter (8 mm), three-fourths inch (3/4") regular, and three-fourths inch (1/4") compact, commonly referred to as "U-MATIC" tape. It will be appreciated, though, that the invention has broader applications such as the BETA or D.A.T. formats and other magnetic tape applications.
The recent widespread acceptance of VTR apparatus (video tape recording apparatus), particularly in private homes, has created a large market for blank cassettes of magnetic video tape for sale to consumers. The VHS standard blank cassette is typically loaded with a predetermined quantity of magnetic tape that provides one hundred twenty (120) minutes of recording and playback in standard play (SP) mode, two hundred forty (240) minutes in long play (LP) mode and three hundred sixty (360) minutes in super long play (SLP) mode.. Other video tape standards are similarly sold with a preselected quantity of blank tape that provides recording time at or near the capacity of the cassette.
The proliferation of portable cameras for recording events onto video tape, along with the practice of copying between cassettes using two VTRs or using a single dual-deck VTR, has created a need for blank video cassettes with varying amounts of magnetic tape based upon a particular application. For an event which requires five minutes of tape to record, it is deemed useless and wasteful to employ a standard one hundred twenty (120) minute VHS blank video cassette. A consumer faced with the one hundred twenty (120) minute standard VHS blank cassette, and corresponding similar standards for other formats, is often left with a library of largely blank cassettes, each having abbreviated portions of desired recorded material.
Alternatively, a consumer ends up with a tape having a potpourri of recorded events, oftentimes unrelated. To view a desired event, the consumer may be forced to either watch large portions of extraneous taped material or "fast forward" through undesired material mindful of the counter provided on most standard VTRs. In either situation, the consumer's choices are dictated by the major manufacturers that supply blank cassettes having a predetermined length.
Still another concern is the economic effect of buying tapes having a predetermined recording time and standard tape quality. The consumer still pays full price for a standard cassette whether he ultimately records on the full tape, or just a portion thereof. The situation is worse when the consumer desires a small amount of premium quality tape. Thus, the limited options offered adversely affect the consumer's flexibility and result in increased costs. It has, therefore, been deemed desirable to provide an economical solution that meets the variable needs of the consumer.